The present disclosure relates generally to social media services and content programming viewable via television or online.
Users of social media services may create posts that correspond to, e.g., television or internet-based shows that they are watching, particularly with the rise of more television content that is directly or exclusively available online. A user may be watching a television program, for example, and upon hearing a particularly interesting piece of dialogue or watching a particularly memorable or notable moment, may post a message or status update on a social media service quoting the dialogue or summarizing the moment. However, there may not be a convenient way to organize social media messages or status updates pertaining to television or internet-based shows. Also, content discovery across many sites that broadcast media programs may be difficult because no single web site has all the content.